


Talán ne használdd a királyi többest, miközben medvékkel birkózásról beszélünk

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arc-, Birkózás, Dirty Talk, Domination, Dominálás, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fellacio, Fellatio, Hair-pulling, Hajhúzás, M/M, Mocskos beszéd, Orális szex, Szóbeli megalázás, Translation, Verbal Humiliation, Wrestling, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: "- Oroszországba – mondta – nem így birkózunk. Hanem rendesen.- Feltételezem, medvékkel is birkóztok – mondta Kirk, és egyértelműen megforgatta a szemeit.- Oh, igen – mondta Chekov lelkes hangon -, de csak a barátság szellemében."





	Talán ne használdd a királyi többest, miközben medvékkel birkózásról beszélünk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).
  * A translation of [Maybe Don't Use The Royal We When Discussing Bear Wrestling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134237) by [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze). 



> "Mysticgatornak.  
> Majdnem semmit sem tudok a birkózásról, szóval bocsi, ha hülyeséget írtam.", írja az eredeti író, TheseusInTheMaze. Van egy kis vicces története ennek a fordításnak. :P  
> Ugyanis mikor éppen a "Fiatalság és a gyarlóságaik" című fordítsomat fejeztem be ettől az írótól, akkor jutott eszembe ez a történet. Hogy ez nagyon tetszett, és szeretném veletek megosztani, így hát nem volt más hátra, mint kommentben engedélyt kérni az írótól. Megírtam, elküldtem, és öt perc múlva jött az értesítés, hogy az egyik kommentemre válaszoltak. Csodálkoztam, hogy pont elkaptam egy választ, mert naponta csak egyet - kettőt kapok, és így elég nagy csoda online lenni, amikor választ kapok. És látom, hogy TheseusInTheMaze volt az, és csak akkor vettem észre, hogy ő írta ezt a történetet IS. Nagyon örült neki, hogy egy másik története is tetszett, és azonnal engedélyt is kaptam, de még azóta is emlkészem arra a meglepődésemre, ahogy ott esett le, hogy éppen egy olyan író munkájának a fordítását töltöm fel, akitől úgy kértem engedélyt egy másik munkájára, mintha még sosem "beszéltünk" volna.  
> Szóval ennyi lenne. :P  
> Jó étvágyat a kis falatkához, figyelmeztetek mindenkit: nem vagyok otthon túlságosan a káromkodásokban és a mocskosabb kifejezésekben, így ha valami ilyesmi baki van, bocsánat, szerényes képzettségemből erre futotta.

Pavel Chekov Zászlós Kirk Kapitány ajtajával szemben állt, és izzadt tenyereit görcsösen törölgette a nadrágja szárába.  
A szíve nagyon hangosan vert, egyik lábáról a másik lábára helyezkedett, megpróbálva kissé kényelembe helyezni magát, próbálva nem gondolni arra, mi következik.  
Oh, Egek.  
Ez csak és kizárólag az ő saját hibája volt, amiért egy idióta viccet csinált.  
***  
Az edzőteremben kezdődött – ő, Sulu és Kirk, körben állva, nézve egy birkózó meccset.  
Chekov talán hencegett egy kicsit…  
De csak egy kicsit!  
\- Oroszországba – mondta – nem így birkózunk. Hanem rendesen.  
Oké, volt egy kis szemforgatás.  
… egész gyakran csinálta ezt végülis, csak hogy ugrasson mindenkit. Ez volt a móka benne.  
\- Feltételezem, medvékkel is birkóztok – mondta Kirk, és egyértelműen megforgatta a szemeit.  
\- Oh, igen – mondta Chekov lelkes hangon -, de csak a barátság szellemében.  
\- Mert a medvék a barátaitok?  
\- Oh, igen – mondta Chekov.  
Most Sulu volt az, aki megforgatta a szemeit.  
Kirk pedig… érdeklődőnek tűnt.  
Huh.  
Erre nem számított.  
\- Tudja, hogyan kell birkózni, Zászlós?  
\- Ismerek néhány fogást, igen – mondta Chekov. – Legtöbbnyire az emelésekkel kapcsolatban vannak tapasztalataim.  
\- Vannak – mondta Kirk, csakhogy Chekov akcentusát utánozza.  
\- Vvvvvvvvvvvannak – mondta Chekov, összpontosítva a „v” hangra.  
Kirk felhorkantott.  
\- Mit gondolod, Zászlós, le tudna engem győzni?  
\- Biztosan megpróbálhatom – mondta Chekov, próbálva kevésbé ijedtnek hangzani, mint amilyen valóban volt.  
Uhm.  
Ez a Kapitány volt.  
Ámbár zászlósunk állandóan verekedésekben találta magát, különböző idegen lényekkel.  
Így hát itt volt Chekov, aki néha birkózott aza akadémián, mert mindenkinél fiatalabb volt, és mikor másnak is akarta, hogy lássák, mint mindenki kisöccse.  
De akkor is.  
Um.  
Oké.  
Most a ring üres volt, és a Kapitány pedig levette a felsőjét, és okés, mit fog most Chekov tenni?  
Ő is levette a pólóját, elhelyezkedtek, felálltak egymással szemben és… oké.  
Most dulakodtak.  
A Kapitány magasabb és szélesebb volt Chekovnál, de Chekov erős volt és megszokta, hogy olyan emberekkel küzd, akik nagyobbak nála.  
A Kapitány nem fogta vissza magát, ami megtisztelő volt, és mindketten egymásnak feszülve próbáltak a másik fölé kerekedni.  
És ekkor Chekovnak sikerült fojtófogásba kapnia a Kapitányt.  
Nem létezik, hogy ez ilyen egyszerű legyen.  
A Kapitány zihált, de merev maradt és remegett, csak egy kissé.  
Baszki.  
A Kapitány át fogja fordítani az egész helyzetet, és földhöz fogja vágta Chekovot, átdobja a válla felett, és akkor ő ott fog alatta feküdni, fölnézve a Kapitányra.  
De… ekkor amaz feladta a harcot, Chekov pedig elengedte őt.  
És a felettese úgy tűnt, hogy… zavarban van.  
Huh.  
Chekovnak ezt végig kellett gondolnia, ám e helyett vállba veregették és… nos.  
Huh.  
Olyan gyorsan történt, és akkor már csak azon kapta magát, hogy elvezetik.  
A Kapitány vezette el.  
\- Később látogasson meg, ha mindkettőnknek lejárt a műszakja – mondta a Kapitány.  
És egy kicsit viccesen járt.  
Oh, Egek.  
Chekov valami komoly sérülést okozott a Kapitánynak?  
***  
És akkor a Kapitány megkérte Chekovot, hogy jöjjön a lakrészébe, Chekov pedig már gondolkodott is azon, hogy vajon mihez is fog kezdeni, miután kirúgták a hajóról.  
Oh baszki, ő már halott volt.  
A szülei meg fogják ölni.  
Egy hiba lesz az egész családja szemében.  
Szem elől tévesztette a cél – hogy melyiket? Az összeset  
És akkor… a Kapitány kinyitotta az ajtót.  
\- Chekov Zászlós – mondta a Kapitány ahogy Chekovra mosolygott, egy kissé idegesen.  
\- Kapitány – mondta Chekov.  
\- Kérem, jöjjön beljebb – mondta a Kapitány és ő maga is beljebb lépett, szabad utat teremtve így a minden ízében remegő fiúnak.  
Le fogják szerelni, ki fogják rúgni.  
Oh, Egek.  
Sosem hallott volna róla, hogy valaki a Kapitány _szobájában_ szerelnek le, de hát ismét, a Kapitány ilyesmikben sosem volt hagyománytisztelő.  
Oké.  
Meg tudja csinálni.  
\- Foglaljon helyet – mondta a Kapitány, ahogy egy székre mutatott. – Hozhatok önnek valamit inni?  
\- Nem, köszönöm – mondta Chekov és fészkelődött a széken félelmében, próbálva ugyan nem túl sokat rángatózni, vagy dobolni a lábával, de nem igazán jött össze.  
Még a legjobb egyenruháját is felvette, hogy jó benyomást tegyen.  
\- Szóval – mondta a Kapitány, aki Chekovval szemben foglalt helyet. – Gondolkodtam…  
\- Nagyon sajnálom – tört ki Chekovból, aki már ezelőtt füli elpirult -, nem fogom elmondani senkinek, csak kérem, ne rúgjon ki…  
\- Kirúgni?  
A Kapitány meglehetősen zavarodottnak látszott.  
\- Mert… tudja… mert… tiszteletlen… voltam önnel, és sérülést okoztam.  
\- … miről beszél maga?  
\- Várjon – mondta Chekov -, nem is vagyok bajban?  
\- Olyanban biztos nem, amiről tudnék – mondta a Kapitány, és halvány megdöbbenés ült az arcán.  
\- Oh – mondta Chekov.  
\- Azt akartam kérdezni, hogy tudna-e esetleg… tudja… talán…  
A Kapitány összedörzsölte a kezeit és eléggé úgy nézett ki, mint aki zavarban van.  
Chekov még mindig dolgozta fel a tényt, hogy nem lett kirúgva a Starfleettől, így olyan boldog volt, hogy az agya alig fogta fel a Kapitány – egyébként sem túlságosan összefüggő – szavait.  
\- Hm?  
\- Arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg hajlandó lenne… valamikor a közeljövőben, esetleg…  
\- Esetleg?  
\- Tetszett, amikor abba a fotószorításba voltam fogva. Tetszett, hogy ön fogott bele. Tetszett… nagyon és azt éreztem, hogy el vagyok… el vagyok nyomva és tudtam, hogy ön igazából nem… nem mondaná el senkinek, mert jó ember, de, tudja, ez alkalmas idő lenne esetleg, hogy… um.  
Chekov összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és az idegen Kapitányára meredt.  
\- Kapitány?  
\- … Chekov, nem úgy kérem ön, mint a kapitánya, hanem mint egy barátja.  
\- Egy barátom – visszhangozta Chekov döbbenten.  
Um.  
Nos.  
A kettősük már rúgott be együtt, már majdnem meghaltak együtt… szóval oké, ja, barátok voltak.  
Habár miféle barátság… dolog volt az, amit a Kapitány kérni akar tőle.  
\- És ön egész… vonzó, amivel nyilván tisztában van.  
… oké, Chekovról köztudott volt, hogy egész sokat kandúrkodott, de ez nem volt megtiltva.  
Nem volt sok minden, amit csinálhattak volna a szabadidőjükben.  
… talán csak dadogott, mint az a huszadik századi író.  
Hogy is hívták?  
Lovecraft?  
\- Látom, nem érdeklődik semmiféle intimitás iránt – mondta a Kapitány, és megköszörülte a torkát. – Sajnálom. Felejtsük… felejtsük el az egészet…  
Chekov agya száguldozni kezdett. Intimitás?  
\- Mit kér tőlem?  
\- A… Azon tűnődtem, hogy esetleg érdekelne-e… érdekelne-e a… a szexuális formája a… a fizikai erő összemérésének.  
\- … mi?  
\- Azt szeretném, hogy dominálj engem.  
\- Oh – mondta Chekov. – Miért?  
\- Nos - mondta a Kapitány -, a parancsnokság kimerítő és…  
\- Nem, nem, azt megértem, hogy domináljanak. Azt kérdezném, miért én?  
\- … tetszett, ahogyan abba a fojtófogásba szorítottál engem – mondta a Kapitány. – És, nos, jóképű vagy, és arra gondoltam, hogy hogyha ezt tudod velem tenni fizikálisan, akkor talán hajlandó lennél… egyebekre is.  
\- Rendben – mondta Chekov és megnyalta az ajkait.  
\- De természetesen, ha nem érdeklődsz az ilyesmi iránt, nem kell semmi olyat tenned, amit nem akarsz.  
\- Én… engem érdekelne, Kapitány – mondta Chekov.  
A farka egészen biztos érdeklődő volt.  
Ismét megnyalta az ajkait, miközben előre dőlt a könyökei a combján.  
\- Igazán?  
\- Igen – mondta Chekov. – De nem vagyok benne biztos, mire kérsz.  
\- Dominálj engem. Mármint… erősebb vagy nálam.  
A Kapitány szemei egyre sötétedtek, és az ajkait nyalogatta.  
\- Rendben – mondta Chekov. – Mi az ami… nem elfogadható számodra?  
\- Ne köpj le, kérek. Vagy… pisilj le, vagy ilyesmi.  
\- Rendben – mondta a Zászlós. – De máskülönben… mindennel rendben vagy?  
\- Semmi túlságosan láthatót sem, kérlek – mondta a Kapitány.  
Úgy tűnt, van egy kis gyakorlata az ilyesmiben.  
Hmm.  
\- Igen, Kapitány – mondta Chekov.  
\- Hívj Jimnek – mondta a Kapitány gyorsan.  
\- És te úgy fogsz hívni, hogy…  
Mi?  
Pasha?  
Ez nem tűnt helyesnek egy olyan helyzetben, mint a mostani.  
\- És te pedig úgy fogsz hívni engem, hogy „uram” – mondta Chekov határozott hangon.  
\- Igen uram – mondta Jim és az arca egyenesen döbbent volt.  
\- Ereszkedj a padlóra – mondta Chekov és nem is volt nagyjából tudatában annak, hogy mit csinál, csak annak, hogy a farka kemény volt és a combjának nyomódott, a szíve pedig vágyakozóan verte a mellkasát, az arca pedig felforrt.  
\- Igen uram – mondta Jim és… megtette.  
Leereszkedett a székről, hogy a padlóra üljön.  
És… Chekovra nézett, az arca a vágyakozó határán állt.  
\- Mássz… mássz ide hozzám. Ülj elém.  
Chekov hangja megcsuklott, de a Kapitány nem úgy tűnt, mint akit ez érdekel. Tette, ahogy meghagyták neki, odacsúszott a földön Chekovhoz, felnézve rá a nagy, káprázatos kék szemeivel.  
\- Igen, uram – mondta Jim és remegett, csak egy egészen kicsit.  
\- Mondd el nekem, mit akarsz – mondta Chekov, ahogy megpróbálta a hangját parancsolóvá tenni.  
\- Én akarok… mindent, amit te akarsz, uram – mondta Jim érces hangon.  
\- Mivan, hogy azt akarom, hogy… szopd a farkamat? – kérdezte Chekov.  
\- Tudnál… mocskosan beszélni hozzám?  
\- Hogy érted, hogy mocskosan?  
\- Hívj mocskosnak, sértegess.  
\- Mint… ribanc?  
A Kapitány megborzongott az álla pedig leesett, ahogy a száját eltátotta.  
\- Igen – mondta Jim, ahogy a kezeit Chekov combjára tette és így közelebb húzódott. – Kérlek?  
\- Kérlek mi, ribanc?  
Chekov hátradőlt a székben és kissé széjjelebb nyitotta a lábait.  
\- Kérlek, uram, engedd, hogy… szopjam a farka. Kérlek.  
És Chekov… a Kapitány hajába temette az ujjait, és kényszerítette, hogy felnézzen rá. Jim szemei nagyon voltak és az arca vörös. Kissé bolondosan nézett ki, de az ujjai biztosak voltak, ahogy lehúzták Chekov nadrágját az alsójával együtt.  
Chekov farka előugrott, és ekkor beállt egy pillanatnyi szünet, ahogy Kirk ránézett és utána Chekov arcára. Habár Pavel már hozzászokott ehhez – a legtöbb férfi nem volt körülmetélve manapság, szóval mindig eljött ez a pillanat.  
De akkor Kirk megtartotta a szemkontaktust, előre dőlt és az ajkait Chekov farkának a hegyére fonta.  
\- Bazmeg – mondta Chekov éles hangon.  
\- Kérlek, uram – mondta Jim -, kérlek, dugd az arcom.  
\- Ezt akarod, nem igaz?  
\- Oh, igen kérlek, igen, kérlek, uram!  
Chekov Jim arcát kezei közé vette és onnan csúsztatta lejjebb az állára, ahol a hüvelykujját az ízületbe nyomta, így Jim álla leesett, a szája pedig elnyílt. A másik kezét használta, hogy a farka nedves hegyét végig húzza Jim duzzadt ajkain.  
Jim nyögött, borzongott és még nagyobbra nyitotta a száját, és ekkor Chekov végül becsúsztatta a szájába a farkát, míg másik kezét Jim feje hátuljára csúsztatta.  
Jim egyben lenyelte, öklendezés nélkül.  
… huh.  
Ez figyelemreméltó volt.  
Talán Jim nem rendelkezett torokreflexxel?  
Chekov megborzongott, ahogy a farka Jim torkába csúszott, és még annál is mélyebbre, ő pedig csak zihált.  
\- Bazmeg, akkora… akkora ribanc vagy csak… így lenyeld, olyan mélyen…  
Jim egy vágyakozó hangot adott ki Chekov farka körül, de nem próbál elmozdulni.  
A fejével pumpálta a másikat, és a nyálában áztak Chekov golyói, de amaz biztos, hogy nem fog panaszkodni, ő Jim arcát fogja megdugni.  
\- Szereted a far… farkamat a szádban, ott leszel a… a hídon holnap, kibaszott… fájó… torokkal… BASZKI!  
Chekov csípője előre rándult és mindkét keze már Jim hajába volt temetve. Jim szerencsétlenül mozgatta a nyelvét, körülvéve a másik farkát a nedves, selymes forrósággal.  
Chekov obszcén dolgokat motyogott – néhányukat oroszul, nyilván, amiket Jim nem is érthetett meg, de ez volt az alapja az egésznek, nem igaz? Elvesztette magát az egész édességében, ahogy… Egek, itt dugta a Kapitánya arcát és éppen el készült élvezni, hogy történhetett ez?  
Majdnem huszonegy volt – nem csak ott motoszkált többé a kollégiumban az idősebbek között.  
De… oh, bazmeg, Jim jól csinálta.  
Fájdalmasan jól – Chekov el fog élvezni, már olyan közel járt, ahogy Jim belekapaszkodott a combjaiba.  
Bárminemű gondolkodás nélkül Chekov kihúzta a farkát Jim szájából, és az arcára célzott, és… ráélvezett.  
… bakker.  
Oh, bazmeg, előbb kérdeznie kellett volna kérdeznie, oh…  
\- Köszönöm, uram – mondta Jim érces hangon. – Köszönöm, hogy engedtél, hogy az örömöd helye legyek, köszönöm, uram…  
Majdhogynem hisztérikusnak hangzott, és a spermát nyalogatta, ami az ajkai közelébe került.  
\- Mire van szükséged, Jim?  
\- Le tudnál… le tudnál fogni, kérlek, le tudnál fogni?  
És Chekov… Chekov a padlóra mászott, kezeit Jim vállaira téve kényszerítette a férfit a hátára, a térdeit Jim combjai közé feszítette, egyenesen a farkának.  
Jim lényegében képtelen volt megmozdulni Chekov karjaitól, amik a mellkasának feszültek, a zászlós teljes súlyát rájuk helyezte, és a Kapitány zihált, csak egy kicsit, és hánykolódott a szorítás alatt, és… oh, te szent szar, Jim, ahogy a combját dugta, ahogy megpróbált egy kis mozgástérhez jutni, és ahogy az ondó folyt le az arcán.  
Nyöszörgött, nyögött, mert nem tudott nagyon mozogni, ahogy csak… hánykolódott, és Chekov pedig teljesen felette maradt.  
\- Te ettől mész el nem igaz, hogy lefog a saját zászlósod, az ondómmal az arcodon, és úgy, hogy nem is vagyok annyival erősebb, mint te, de akkor is eltűröd, igen, csináld, dugd csak a combomat, csináld, bazmeg, csináld, _csináld_!  
Chekov felemelkedett majd ismét leereszkedett, nagyon halványan, Jim mellkasának emelkedésének és süllyedésének ütemére, és ekkor Jim háta ívbe hajlott, felemelkedett a padlóról, amennyire csak tudott, és hangosan felkiáltott.  
Jim a nadrágjába élvezett, Chekov combjára, még mindig dobálva magát, még mindig zihálva, ahogy Chekov legurult róla, hogy szintén a hátára feküdjön.  
\- Bazmeg – mondta Jim rekedt hangon.  
Lehet, hogy szüksége lesz majd egy toroksprayre.  
\- Talán legközelebb – mondta Chekov és egy olyan mozdulatot tett a kezével, ami azt jelezte „később”.  
\- Szóval volt ez olyan, mint egy medvével birkózni?  
Chekov nyögött és eltakarta mindkét kezével az arcát.  
\- Ez nem a… barátság szellemében volt – mondta Chekov, mikor már érezte, hogy kuncogás nélkül tud megszólalni.  
\- Sajnálom, uram – mondta Kirk, ugyanazon a hangon, amit akkor használt, amikor Chekov farkát szopta.  
Ami jelen pillanatban megrándult ettől.  
\- Legközelebb csináld jobban – mondta Chekov oktató hangon.  
\- Igenis, uram – mondta Jim. – Szóval lesz legközelebb?  
\- Oh, kétségkívül – mondta Chekov. – Úgy értem, uh… persze ha te is szeretnéd, hogy legyen.  
\- Talán következő alkalommal levethetném a nadrágomat – mondta Jim kissé szórakozottan.  
\- Ez már úgy hangzik, mint egy terv - mondta Chekov, és próbálta nem megnyalni az ajkait, ahogy látta, ahogy az ondója egy kis része lecsöppen a Kapitány arcáról.  
Ez… sokkal szexibb volt, mint amihez bárminek is joga lett volna, hogy legyen… oh Egek.  
Ott kell majd lennie a hídon, a Kapitányra néznie, és emlékezni fog erre.  
Bazmeg.  
… Oh, nos.  
Teljesen megérte.

**Author's Note:**

> Na, milyen lett? :D  
> Nekem a kedvencem az volt, hogy mivel Chekov a fiatalabb, így én automatikus kisebbnek és/vagy gyengébbnek is képzeltem el mindig, és mivel ez a két csodabogár a kedvenc shippem (khm, khm, ha esetleg valaki megnézi a profilképem, egyáltalán nem feltűnő :P) és Chekovot látni a domináns/erősebb/vezető szerepben kifejezetten frissítő volt.  
> És nektek mi tetszett? Vagy éppen mi nem? :)  
> Kérlek, írjátok meg kommentben, és ha tetszett, akkor nyomjatok egy Szívet is! <3  
> Legyen mindekinek szép napja: a ti Secrecy-tek :D


End file.
